A whole new Challenge
by Cjjansen95
Summary: Following the stories of two different Gohans as we follow Mirai and Regular Gohan as they each have to face things that are out of their league. But what happens when one's life ends and has to rely on the other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an two part story, but not the way that its expected. This fic starts with the story of both timelines. **

Both are AU, so dont yell at me if things dont go cannon.

**Mirai time**

Gohan stared at her, love filled his eyes. She was all he had left. He had lost all contact with his mother, it was for her own saftey. All he had left was this little girl in his arms. Videl had been killed not three hours ago during the massacre at pepper city. Her father, Hercule, had been watching their daughter, Pan the girl in Gohans arms at the moment, when it happened. Once Gohan had told Hercule if this, he broke down, with gohan barely containing himself. Pan had looked at bith of them in confusion, as her 2 month old mind couldn't comprehend what had happened.

Hercule had decided then to get away from this crazy family, and he returned home, leaving Pan with ger father. He held her close, and wrapped her into his Gi. "dont worry Pan, you are going to go stay with Auntie E, while Daddy goes snd talks with Miss Bulma.

Gohan flew to the Orange Star memorial refuge, and knocked. A cheery blonde opened the door. She looked up to see her best friends fiance standing in the doorway, with a distraught look on his face.

"Gohan!? What happened!?" she shouted.

"E...e...Erasa, i need you to watch Pan for a few hours. There is something i hve to do." he didnt even wait for a response as he gave Pan a quick kiss on the forehead before thrusting her into Erasa's arms, turning around, and blasting off towards West City. On thebway he sensed Trunks' ki headed towards pepper city. Knowing what he was doing, Gohan put on his fighters' face and headed towards Trunks. When they arrived, Gohan had to calm down Trunks.

"Trumks head back to Capsule Corps. I need to do something for myself. Ill meet you there."

Yrunks nodded in afirmation, and balated off towards his home. Gohan watched him fly off, making aure to wait until he was out of earshot. Once he was, Gohan let all of his pent up emotions release.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. His bidy responded with the transformation of the saiyan race, and he became a Super Saiyan. He let the anger take control and it guides him to continue the destruction if the city. It was deserted, so it wouldnt make a difference. Gohan began smashing buildings, destroying streets, and using target practise on the billboards. After about five minutes of this, he broke down into sobs, crying his heart out, as he had done when he first discovered Videl's body.

Altered timeline-

A different Gohan was just now waking up. Having trained heavily the night before, Gohan had a hard time doing it, but he did. He made his way downstairs, to the smell of his mother's cooking.

"Gohan! I thought you had left already. Your school starts in 15 min!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Chi, its Saturday. Gohan doesnt have School today," Goku had explained. 'Thank Kami, i really dont want to have to go to school. I can handel the work, i covered it before Cell, but that one girl, Videl, wont leave him alone, claiming he had secrets. She was right of course, but still!'

"Oh yeah, thank you Goku. Now go get Kira up, its time to eat."

"Ok, Chi-Chi. I'll go get her," stated Goku. He jogged upstairs and gently woke his daughter up. Her four year old body staying groggy until she smelt the food from downstairs.

"Daddy, come ooooon, we are gonna miss bweakfast, she whined to her father. Goku laughed an followed her downstairs. When they got down, Kira looked in awe at all the food. That is until she noticed that a certain someone wasn't eating her food.

"Mommy, where is Goten?" Kira asked.

"Good Morning Kira. He's at Capsule Corps. Remember?" her mother responded.

"Oh Yeah, does that mean i get his food?" Kira asked hopefully.

"No sweety, all it means is that i made less food than normal," The matriarch explained. Kira pouted, but accepted it.

"Well Mom, the fiid looks great, thank you," Gohan complimented, before copying his father and sister, and diggig in.

"Yeah tanks Schi-Schi!" exclaimed Goku, with his mouth full.

"Goku! Dont talk with your mouth full!" She comanded. He swallowed and apoligized. "Its ok Goku, i just fint want you teaching Kira bad habbits."

"Ok Chi-Chi, I'll try not to," Goku said.

"Good. Now, Gohan, what were your plans for today?"

"I have to go into the city and meet with a classmate for school. We have a partnership project over the return of dinosaurs 500 years ago," he explained.

"Good, you're keeling up with your studies even over the weekend," His mother spoke happily. "So what's his name?"

"Umm, actually, Mom, it's a girl, and her name is Erasa," he stated, "And before you get worked up, there is nothing romantic going on. Although i'll admit that she is hot, i'm not intrested in *her* like that."

"Sure you don't Gohan, you just admit... Wait, why did you put emphasis on her?"

Gohan looked shocked that he'd said that an quickly blasted off towards Satan City to meet with Erasa.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mirai Time)

Gohan flew back to Erasa's after agreeing to finaly give Trunks a proper training. It was hard to keep a staright face the whole time. He constantly wanted to just break down, but then he'd have to explain why he had a secret lover for the past 4 years. Plus they'd give him a sort of sympatetic look and treatment. He didnt want that. He saw Erasa's little compartment coming up ahead, so he landed. Walking up, he decided to let Erasa see his face. She opened the door, looking a little peeved. Pan was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"What the Hell Son Gohan! You just show up, throw a child in my arms, and just run off. You, nor Videl, answered your phone. Meanwhile, your daughter wouldn't shut up for 3 hours!" she shouted in a whisper.

"E...Erasa. What i have to say isn't easy for me to say right now, bu...but Videl, Videl is dead," he barley managed to get out. Erasa's face look dumbstruck. Gohan could see her starting to fall, as she was now passing out. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Pan from her arms, then caught Erasa before she hit the floor. He carried her over to her couch and layed down. Holding on to Pan, he decided to fly home for the first time in 3 years.

On the way, Pan began to squirm and started to make a fish like face. Gohan gave a snall chuckle, at her face. He sped up a little, knowing she was hungry and his mother was bound to have food.

He knew he would probably take a pan to the head for keeping these two girls a secret, but he needs his mother's help now.

He dropped down in front if his house, and knocked on the door.

"Go away! I have nothing you want and you have nothing i want!" he heard his mother screech.

"Huhhh, Mother? It... It's me, Gohan." he did't even finish speaking. By the time that he had begun his name, his mother had already flung open the door.

"GOHAN!" she said as she brought her son into a huge hug.

"Mom, stop, you might start hurting Pan!" Gohan worredily said.

She pulled pack, and she stred at him in confusion, until she noticed tht wrapped in his arms was a small lump, hidden behind his gi.

"Gohan, what/who is Pan?"

"Well, Mom, I... I have a daughter," he said as he pulled Pan out of his gi.

"Oh my God." she stared with a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry i never told you, but for the past 4 years, i've had a relationship with a girl from Orange Star City. Her name was Videl. And i loved her very much. She and I had Pan 2 months ago. Today, i decided to finally tell you."

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND, AND GAVE ME A GRANDCHILD! Wait, you said was, as in the past sense?"

Gohan, recovering from his mothers scream, answered "Yeah, this morming, during the Android attack, Videl she, she got there before me, an...and she trued to get people out, and she... She..."

"Oh, Gohan. You don't have to say it. I... I understand. You go lie down, and feel free to cry to your hearts content. I'll be here when you finishe, or if you need me, and i'll take Pan for now. OK?" his mother interupted.

He have her a small smile. "Thanks Mom. I realy apreciate it."

He walked upstairs, and layed down in his old bed, and he cried. He cried and he cried, and he cried. He kept on crying until he had run out of tears, and fell asleep.

Chi-Chi peeked in on her sleeping son. Gohan, you make a beautiful baby," she whispered. Pan was asleep in her arms, and she took her back to her room. She went into her closet and pulled out Gohan's old crib. She set her sleeping granddaughter in it, and pushed Pan into Gohan's room. As she entered the room, she saw a small smile make it's way onto his grim face.


End file.
